Una pregunta clave
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: Basado en pensamientos reales  - Con miedo pregunté y él, casi inmediatamente, respondió…


_**Summary:**__ [Basado en pensamientos reales] - Con miedo pregunté y él, casi inmediatamente, respondió…_

_._

.

**Una pregunta clave.**

**By:** _Kasumi._

_._

.

Y aquí estoy sentada, imposibilitada, incluso, de vivir en un mundo alterno. Lisiada a vivir en un mundo en donde el dolor de las heridas que provocan sus palabras me hace regresar a una burda realidad en la que, en vez de ser feliz, a cada minuto evito que una lágrima recorra mi mejilla y que otras la puedan seguir.

.

.

Por más que intento seguir adelante y hacer "oídos sordos" a sus palabras, no puedo evitar sentir, aun, una daga en el corazón. Que cada vez que pienso y repito en mi mente esas palabras me muero.

No es masoquismo, no es hacerme la fuerte…es que simplemente no puedo obviarlo por más que quiera.

.

.

Con miedo, pregunté si me amaba y él, casi inmediatamente, respondió que no. Se atrevió a agregar que no confiaba en mi y, al yo preguntar y casi exigir un por qué, él respondió simple y sencillamente con un "no lo sé".

.

.

No importa cuántos "te amo" me haya dicho después. Esas palabras del 11 de septiembre quedaron escritas en fuego en la parte más blanda y sensible de mi corazón. Porque yo confiaba en él…porque yo lo amaba.

Pero siento que todo, incluso mi propio ser, muere con el significado de esas palabras mal pronunciadas en el peor momento. Porque no puedo entregarle mi amor y mi confianza a alguien que no confía en mí…y para mi, amar es confiar ¿Qué conclusión puedo sacar?

.

.

Él solo ha fomentado una duda en mí que me duele tenerla y que no puedo sacar por más intentos que hago. Dejar de pensar en eso todo el día no funciona, ese pensamiento ha invadido mi mente y quiere infectar mi corazón. Es como una plaga que no puedo detener y que poco a poco va deteriorando todos esos momentos bonitos que hemos vivido.

.

.

¿Qué voy a hacer con esta soledad que siento?

¿Qué voy a hacer con este dolor que no me deja vivir y que se aumenta con el ardor como alcohol en una herida?

.

.

Dejar de amarlo no es una opción.

.

.

¿Qué fue de todos esos detalles del principio?

¿Es que ya no son necesarios?

¿Tan seguro esta de que no puedo dejarlo atrás?

.

.

Porque si de eso depende mi felicidad e incluso la suya… ¡por Dios, como duele!

.

.

Pero ser infelices tampoco es una opción.

.

.

La culpa es mía, por preguntar. Pero también es de él, por responder.

.

.

Debería de dejarme de tantas estupideces y seguir con mi vida, después de todo dicen que a las cosas no hay que ponerles mucha mente…después de todo, también dicen, que los caballeros las prefieren brutas.

¿Qué tan cierto será eso?

.

.

El esta geológicamente tan lejos que prácticamente dependemos del tiempo y los medios de comunicación. Pensé que sería más fácil…pero resulto ser más difícil y, de remate, doloroso.

.

.

No puedo mentir, al sentir tanto dolor me doy cuenta y estoy clara en lo que siento. Estoy viva y lo amo.

.

.

¿Qué tanto es capaz de hacer una mujer por amor?

.

.

Al parecer, hablar tampoco es una opción…no, él podría molestarse.

.

.

¿Importa?

.

.

Después de todo, no hay mucho que perder. Infeliz ya soy…si es su decisión tomar rumbos diferentes, seguiré siendo infeliz con oportunidad de dejar que el tiempo pase y volver a sonreír y ser feliz.

.

.

Amar de nuevo, pero con cautela.

.

.

No es imposible.

.

.

Pero no es eso lo que quiero.

.

.

Ni él (pues lo dijo en contadas ocasiones) ni yo queremos un "final feliz", queremos "una historia que dure para siempre"…si es eso posible.

.

.

Dios mío, ¿es eso posible?

.

.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Hola a todos! Miren con qué gran incógnita vine apareciendo. _

_Preguntas que parecen estúpidas pero que a final de cuenta son las que, al final, te ayudan a definirte claramente tu lugar en este mundo. Te hacen pensar en quien realmente eres y que es lo que quieres hacer en este mundo._

_Las preguntas mas difíciles son por las que más vale la pena esforzarse por encontrar una respuesta ¿no lo creen?_

_Un conflicto existencial, ustedes quedan en la libertar de escoger una pareja para esto que más parece un Drabble._

_Un abrazo para todos, no sin antes agradecer su lectura y que dejen un pequeño pero significativo Review._

_Kasumi._


End file.
